So Ask Me Your Questions
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Jane and Kurt each had an interesting question for the other a week after stopping Sandstorm. Purely fluff for your Jeller hearts.


**A/N:** Forgive me but this is what my brain comes up with at 1am after rewatching some scenes from episode 2x09. Hope you guys like it! And... where the hell is October 27?!

 _Takes place about a week after season 2 finale._

* * *

 **So Ask Me Your Questions  
Jane and Kurt  
**

The first week back to work after stopping Sandstorm was full of reports to fill and statements to give. They inevitably touched subjects that hurt like hell, hopefully for the last time. That day, Kurt was examining documents from previous weeks so he could wrap everything up when he remembered something he always wanted to ask Jane.

He looked down at her, now currently lying with her head on his chest, their legs tangled up.

"Can I ask you something?"

Jane looked up at him curiously, nodding her head.

"When you were alone with Sandstorm that last time," - He gulped, not really wanting to remember all the times he let her go meet their enemies on her own. - "And you called us from the compound, you thought you were not making it back. You started to say something to me but I cut you off, assuring you we were coming for you."

He saw in her eyes that she knew the moment he was talking about.

"What were you gonna say?"

He would be forever glad she was able to escape alive from that showdown but a part of him always wondered what she thought her final words to him would be.

"I was going to say that I was sorry for everything and that… I loved you."

He pulled her tighter against him, a chill running down his spine just imagining not being in the moment they were right now and what his life would be without her, without her love.

"I have no idea how you could love me back then. Every time I think about what I put you through during those months, I really, really don't love myself."

She smiled a little at that, knowing he would always carry this guilt around with him, no matter how many times she said she had already forgiven him.

"I've _always_ loved you, Kurt. And it never really stopped."

"Would you believe if I told you I've always loved you too?"

Her eyes locked with his and she nodded, not a doubt in her face.

"I believe you, Kurt."

"I'm sor,"

"No. Enough with that. We are past all of that, okay?"

She cupped his jaw, her lips finding his in a sweet kiss.

"I love you." - He whispered in her ear, rolling them so he was on top of her.

"I love you too, Kurt."

He spent the next minutes kissing her everywhere he could reach. First her neck, which always made her giggle, then her cheeks and finally her mouth. When they stopped a minute to breathe, it was her turn to break the silence.

"Can I ask _you_ something?"

"Always."

He saw her blushing and raised an eyebrow.

"What are your other favorite things about me?"

He laughed at that, perfectly remembering this conversation. He wanted to say so much to her back then. Confess to her all of his favorite things about her or how she definitely shouldn't go out with Oliver. But he couldn't. He didn't have the right, not when she seemed truly happy for the first time in a long time. He would never be the one to diminish it. Not again.

"Oh, Jane." – He murmured, a hand coming up to lovely caress her face. – "Your eyes." – He looked deeply into them. – "I've always felt I could lose myself in them and I always had to fight not to let it happen."

"Your fight is over, you know?" – She said just as low as he was talking.

"I know."

Oh he knew. He was losing himself in all of her – eyes especially - for a week now.

"What else?"

"Your heart."

He felt her tense, her lips opening to maybe contradict him but he was already shaking his head, one of his fingers pressing against her lips to stop her from saying something bad about herself.

"I've never seen a heart as beautiful as yours and I don't care if I have to spend the rest of my life convincing you of it."

Her eyes filled with tears hearing his words and his silent promise. She truly, _truly_ hoped they had the rest of their lives together.

He used his thumb to dry the corner of her eyes, his lips finding hers in another slow kiss.

"Your kisses." – He muttered against her lips. – "I was dying for another one for a long time."

"Me too." – Kissing him was even invading her dreams. Maybe one day she'd tell him about it.

Her hand found his nape, bringing him down to her mouth again.

"I could spend the rest of the night listing my favorite things about you, Jane." – He said, rolling onto his back and pulling her with him. She ended up sprawled all over him, a laughter escaping her at the unexpected movement.

"I have other activities in mind for the rest of the night." – She crawled on top of him, their face barely an inch apart. – "It's my favorite thing about _us_."

She had that devious, yet shy smile on her lips that told him _exactly_ what she had in mind.

"And what is that?" – He teased, pretending not to know what she was talking about.

"Making love." – She whispered in his ear, her hot breath making him shiver. – "Make love to me, Kurt."


End file.
